Te amo Lovi
by ShadowHeart16
Summary: Antonio was excited for today. He was going to propose to his boyfriend lovino today, and was heading for there apartment right now ring in hand. However one kiss could change his whole life from good to bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first one ever so i hope this is a good start.  
**

**Chapter One**:  
Antonio was having the best day of his life. He got a promotion at his job at the daycare last night, plus his favorite store had there tomatoes ripe as can be today. Even better he was going to propose to his love lovino and hope he would say yes. Antonio walked down the street toward his apartment one hand his bag of tomatoes the other had a little black box a ring felt around for his keys before opening the door to there shared apartment ,"Hola lovi~ im back!"He waited for his Italian to yell _shut up bastard_, but none came so he became worried. He walked to the kitchen to set his bag down but instead it fell to the ground. There he saw His best friend Gilbert was kissing his lovino** his** lovino, but what really made his heart break was Lovino was kissing back. Still in shock they broke away and turned to see me at the door. His heart was broken so bad the pain made him want to die. "T-Te amo lovino."He thrown the box over and ran out of the building tears staining his face. Lovino was in shock he just kissed his worst enemy and his boyfriend saw the whole thing. He bent down and picked up the box and opened it to see the ring shining with one green emerald in the middle. He new he screwed up big time, and Gilbert was leaning on the counter watching the whole thing and smiled at what he did.

**Review please i would love advice for it thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally here is number two hope its ok.**

Antonio ran as far as he could before collapsing in a park five blocks away from his nightmare. He just saw his love of his life, his only reason to be alive kissing another man in there apartment. He looked back at anything that would cause his lovi to do so however found nothing as of the sort. He let out a frustrated cry, and took out his iPhone looking through the contacts for someone to help. He finally stopped on his best amigo Francis Bo debating if he should call him. Finally he it call and waited. "Bonjour ami what can i do for you this lovely day?" Antonio took a deep breath. "Amigo i need help this is important. Can you meet me at the park across form the coffee shop?" On the other line Francis frowned how depressed his friend sounded."Oui i will be right there." Antonio hanged up and waited trying to keep the tears away. After five minutes he saw Francis walking(running) over. "What is wrong ami you sounded depressed." Antonio couldn't hold it and started to cry. Francis quickly sat down so his friend can use his shoulder even if his clothes were imported from France. Antonio leaned over and poured what was left of his heart out. "Now tell me what happen Toni."Francis asked. Antonio sniffed."Well i wont to promise to lovi but i found him kissing..."He stopped. Francis didnt like how it was going."Kissing who?" "He was kissing Gilbert!"Antonio cried harder. Francis frowned. "Lets go back to my house you can stay with me for now."Francis lead Antonio back to his car.  
~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lovino was pacing around the kitchen. "shit, shit, shit. I cant believe this happen." Gilbert frowned."Whats wrong babe?" Lovino frowned."Do not call me babe its your fault im in this mess!" Gilbert sat up. "My fault? You wanted some action behind Toni's back that's your problem."Lovino growled." ." "Fine the awesome me will leave bye!"Gilbert walked away, just as Lovino fell to the foor tears falling."Its all my fault."


	3. Chapter 3

To all of my readers i feel i have let you down. I am currently trying to work on teh next chapter yet my word wont let me. Its saying every word is wrong and i cant do anything. So to make it up very soon i will be working on a truth or dare so if anyone would like to help or be my coworker let me know. I will try to get everything working very soon until then thank you for reading

~Shadowheart 16


	4. Chapter 4

Okay first thank you all who still stayed wanting more from me. Second thanks to my crazy grammar nazi friend Atzenarii who read my work and beta'd it for me. Also hetalia does not belong to me.

It had been a month since Antonio last saw Lovino, or the outside world for that matter. He would just stare at the ceiling with dark rings under his eyes. All the while, Francis looked on, his blue eyes filled with worry. Said Frenchman sighed and walked to the door, turning and glancing back once before finally making his leave. He _was_ going to fix this… or kill his so called "awesome" friend.

Getting in his car, he drove in silence to Gilbert's flat and knocked on the door. After a moment of gettimg no response, the blonde ducked down and snatched the spare key from under a loose brick in the wall and inserted it into the door knob. He then pushed the door open and looked into the living room, and what he saw made his slightly-bearded jaw drop. There on the couch was his French-Canadian cousin, Matthew Williams, blushing like a virgin while the albino hung from his shoulders, slightly sitting in his lap.

"'Sup, Franny! Haven't heard from you in a while," Gilbert said with an obnoxious chuckle.

"B-Bonjour cousin," Matthew added quietly in his whisper-like, soft voice.

Francis's eyes hardened and his shocked gaze morphed into a harsh glare, but soon switched to be normal and smiling once more. He gave his cousin a rushed smile before striding over, yanking Gilbert off of his cousin, and outside by his hair."

"Fick das tut weh!" Gilbert cried, automatically switching to panicked German.

"You have better have a good reason for why mon ami Toni hasn't left my guest room longer than five minutes for weeks and why mon sweet Canadian cousin is in _your_ house!" Francis hissed out, glaring once more at the albino with obviously plotted murder and utter malice in his eyes.

Seeing it, the albino flinched and recoiled. "O-Okay first the whole Toni thing was Lovino's fault, I swear! Second, can't I just hang out with mein awesome Birdie?" He laughed nervously, as if to stop the tension, but only succeeded in making it worse.

Francis then shoved the self-proclaimed Prussian (Germans are too unawesome) against the door. "You hurt mon Matthieu, Gilbert, and for that I will personally rip your 'five metres' off and shove them down your disgusting throat!" He growled. With that note, a heavy silence dawned on the two before Francis walked away as he didn't want to deal with his 'friend' any longer.

He got in his car and drove off quickly, raising the volume of the random pop music he usually disliked just to try and drown his thoughts out. Unfortunately, it did not work, and a single sentence resonated in his head:

_Find Lovino._

Should be easy enough to find the moody Italian… Right?

Review to see if my friend should keep "helping" me with my writing thanks to all~.


End file.
